


Fear to Love

by Ambereyes90



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Soul is the only one found. Injured badly, Soul is determined to find and rescue his meister. Will this horrible incident finally force them to face their true feelings?





	Fear to Love

"Maka!" Soul called out as he jolted awake. Sitting up so fast he saw black and grabbed his chest as pain spasmed through his body.

"Soul." Tsubaki said as she moved over to the side of the bed. "You have to take it easy." She told him as the other friends came closer with Stein and Spirit.

"Maka." He gasped. "Where's Maka?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." Kid said looking at his friend who was obviously fighting of an immense amount of pain. "What do you remember?"

"I… we…" He paused and he put his hand on his head as it began to throb.

Tsubaki reached out touching his shoulder. "Soul, maybe you should lay down.

"Not until he tells us what happened to Maka." Spirit said sternly as he walked closer as Soul looked up at him with his red eyes fill with worry and fear. "What happened?"

Soul took a small breath as he pushed the pain away. "We tracked down our guy but a witch came from nowhere, killed the guy, and ate the soul. We tried to fight her, but she was…" He winced as he tried to take a deep breath. "She threw us apart and tried to attack Maka."

"Tried?" Spirit asked. "What the hell happened to my daughter?" He asked harshly as he grabbed the front of Soul's shirt.

Stein grabbed his wrist as Soul's head dropped forward as he tried to contain the pain. "That's enough Spirit. This isn't going to help anythi-." He was cut off as Soul's weak voice rose.

"No." Everyone looked at him. "Maka needs to be found." He looked up. "I blocked an attack but as soon as I was down the witch attacked again and hit Maka. I just remember her falling…" He trailed off as he closed his eyes with a wince trying to get what he could out.

"Soul." Stein said as Spirit released his shirt. "Don't push yourself too far. The only reason you're not dead is because of the black blood." Soul just nodded. "Rest for a while longer and we'll talk again when you wake up again." Soul was taking small quick breaths as his vision went black and he lost his control on the pain. Tsubaki caught him as he went limp and laid him back gently. "Let me know when he wakes up again." He told the group of friends as Spirit turned and left the room quickly with Stein right behind him.

"So what? We baby sit him?" Black Star asked. "A big man like me doesn't baby sit."

"Black Star, we need to keep Soul here to heal so we can find Maka." Tsubaki said softly as she looked back at the unconscious Soul.

Black Star sighed and sat down in a chair near the head of the bed. "Fine." He sat silently thinking about his best friend being injured badly and the girl who was like a sister to him missing.

"We should probably take turns staying." Liz offered and all but Tsubaki looked at her confused. Rolling her eyes, she answered the silent questions. "You've never noticed how those two act with each other? The little looks and gabs at each other?" They looked at her blankly as Tsubaki gave a little laugh.

"We can work something out." Tsubaki smiled

"We need all the information we can get so we can find her before that witch does something to her." Spirit said as he continued to walk.

"We do but demanding answers from Soul isn't going to help. I'm surprised he could move at all let alone talk with that wound. I know you're upset about Maka being missing but we do have Soul who can help. Just let him rest a little while longer and I guarantee he'll be pushing himself to the brink of death again to find her."

Spirit looked at him before slouching his shoulders. "That's not what I want." He sighed. "I just want Maka back safe."

"He'll get her back even if it kills him. Love makes a man do stupid things." Stein shrugged.

"Love?!" Spirit yelled and looked at Stein shocked.

Stein laughed at his old weapon. "Those two are in love. Don't tell me you haven't seen the looks, or the way they act." Spirit looked at him unbelieving making him chuckle. "We just have to watch him. As soon as he is able to move he will be chasing after her."

"I know he's hurt bad and I know he took the attack for Maka, but I just….. I want my daughter back." He said as he began to cry.

"You are such a cry baby. What would Maka be doing in your place right now?" Stein teased lightly.

"She…" He sniffled. "She would be looking for clues and getting ideas until Soul woke up and he could talk." He looked at Stein as tears streamed down his face. "But I want my Maka." He cried.

Stein put his palm to his forehead with a sigh. "You're hopeless."

Two days passed and Soul was being yelled at as Liz argued and fought with him to stay in bed. "Soul, you're not even healed yet!" She yelled at him. "How do you expect to track her down when you're half dead?!" Suddenly the door flung open and Black Star jumped in. "Black Star!" Liz called "Would you please talk some sense into him? He refuses to rest any more."

"I have to help!" Soul ground out. "Maka is in trouble; I can't just sit back and rest up while she is out there somewhere." Black Star looked between the two before crossing his arms as if thinking as Tsubaki walked in.

"Tsubaki, help me out!" Liz cried out in frustration. Tsubaki looked at the seething Soul and then to her partner who was looking at Soul thoughtfully.

"Tsubaki." Black Star said as he looked back at his weapon partner. "Didn't you have some shop you were going to take Liz to?"

She looked at him a second before she gave a soft smile and nodded. "Yeah." She smirked at Liz and grabbed her hand. "Come on." She said, dragging Liz with her leaving the two alone in silence. Black Star sat on a bed beside Soul's.

"What's the big deal? You know Maka's gonna be fine. She always is. Why are you freaking out like this all of a sudden?" Soul glanced at him then looked away, towards the window showing a bright blue sky. "Tsubaki and Liz said you would try to run off as soon as you woke up but I still don't get it." The two sat in silence for a minute as Soul shook his head and pulled the nerve together to talk.

"Because I can't let her be out there somewhere hurt badly, captured by a witch." He paused.

"So you'll go running off to try to find her and almost kill yourself? That makes no sense at all." Black Star scoffed.

Soul put his palm to his head before he shifted on the bed leveling his red gaze on his friend. "You wouldn't understand." Black Star looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Maka…. She's special to me. If giving up my life to save her is what needs to be done I would do it. I don't care what kind of pain I go through." Soul gave a small smirk as he looked down at his hand. "I guess love makes you do stupid things." He said low, but Black Star heard it.

"You really are stupid!" Black Star laughed making Soul look at him as he calmed down and grinned at him. "You really saying you love Maka?" He asked making Soul pause, not sure of what to say. He had tried to keep it hidden for so long but….

"yeah." He said softly before he even realized he was answering. He smirked as he felt his confidence rise once it was out there. "Yeah, I am. I love her and I'm going to get her back."

Black Star soot up with a bright grin. "Well then you're going to need some help from the great Black Star and the others." He held out his hand to his best friend who looked at him a moment before smirking and taking it. Soul quickly changed into his jeans, a dark blue tee and his black leather Jacket with black head band before he left to find Black Star standing with all of the friends at the main doors to the academy.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." Liz gave a small smile.

"We know how you feel, Soul." Tsubaki said as she walked closer. "We will follow your lead on this and help you get Maka back."

"Caring for someone makes you do things that are reckless and idiotic." Kid told him. "We figured we better go to keep an eye on you." Soul chuckled before they started on their way back to where they had found Soul.

Maka could only see black as she tried to look around. She could hear water dripping off to the side but the second she tried to move tears floated into her eyes and spilled over as pain exploded in her body. She laid back taking control of the pain and fear as she thought back to what she remembered.

She was fighting a witch when she and Soul were forced apart before the witch tried to attack Maka. She felt her heart constrict as she remembered Soul moving in front of her, blocking the attack and taking the long metal spike through his chest before falling into her arms as she caught him.

'Maka…." He winced. "run…. Get out of….. here…." He had told her but she shook her head as tears gathered and fell down her cheeks. "Maka… plea-."

The witch began laughing, making both Maka and Soul look over. "Oh please, like she could run. And you young man are very stupid to have done that. No matter. It will make killing you that much easier." She smiled evilly as she tried to attack again but Maka laid him down and moved in front of him. "What's this? You think you can protect him do you?"

"I know I can." Maka said sternly as Soul tried to move but the pain that was spinning through his body would not allow it.

"Maka! No!" He yelled as she tried to fight on her own. After several failed attacks, the witch became angry and sent long hammer like poles through the air to slam into her back before one connected harshly with a point to her abdomen. Maka stumbled back a few steps before she dropped to the ground next to Soul. "Maka…" He said as he felt his heart break at the same time as his lungs filled with blood.

Maka felt pain and fear rush through her. She jumped slightly feeling something on her hand. Slowly she looked over to see Soul beside her holding her hand. "S-soul." She gasped as their eyes locked. "I… I'm sorry." She told him softly.

"You should have run, stupid." He ground out before he lost his battle with consciousness. Maka felt fear and worry wash over her as she saw him go limp beside her as the witch walked closer.

"It was all for nothing, girl." She said as Maka's vision faded to black and she was unconscious to the world.

Maka felt tears stream down her face as she thought of Soul. He had been hurt so badly. There was no way he could have survived without help. She grabbed at her chest, over her heart as it began to ache.

"This is where we found you." Kid told Soul as he stood in the middle of a cavern looking around before his eyes stopped at the large section of ground soaked with blood. The others watched as Soul moved closer to it. "Where do we start looking from here? I can't sense her soul anywhere near here."

Soul was silent as the others watched him. He closed his eyes and tried to feel for his meister, he would give anything for any kind of hint as to where Maka had been taken. "Soul?" Tsubaki asked as she moved closer slowly. He searched the floor.

"Follow the trail." He said as he started following the tiny marks of dripped blood. The group followed him through a maze of the cave before they came to a wall. Looking up Soul reached out to grab a hand on the rock. "Looks like we go up." He pulled himself up but as he reached and tried to pull his weight with his right arm, he gasped and fell to the ground in pain.

"Soul!" His friend yelled as they moved closer.

"I'm….. I'm fine." He said as he controlled his pain once again. "We have to get up there." He stood up and reached for the rock again.

"Soul. You need to take it easy. We can find another way." Tsubaki tried to stop him but he leveled his red eyes on her, eyes that made many people uneasy.

"Maka may not have time for us to figure another way." He told her as he turned back to the wall. Taking a breath, he reached out and pulled himself up with a soft grunt. Pausing a moment he pushed his pain away and thought of finding Maka.

"He's right." Black Star said walking to the wall. "She was hurt; she might not have time for us to think things through." He told the others before starting up the wall after Soul. The others looked at each other before following with a sigh.

All but Kid climbed to the top. Kid stayed below Soul, in case he lost his grip, but he was determined to make it to Maka and to get her home safely. Black Star reached out as Soul reached to top and helped pull his friend over the edge. Soul fell over the side breathing hard as he grimaced with the pain that came with it. The others watched concerned but never said a word as he pushed himself to his feet and walked down the long pathway holding his chest where the wound began to seep and burn. All he could think of was getting to Maka.

The group made it to a large area that seemed to open up farther to the right. Soul peered in and found the witch standing with her back to them looking off to the opening. He pulled himself back, pressing his back against the one wall. "What now?" Liz asked as she glanced at the witch before looking at the others.

"Black Star and I will-" Kid was cut off as Black Star walked farther out.

"Hey! Witch!" Black Star yelled making the witch turn and look at him. Kid and Liz put their head in the palms. Tsubaki sighed as Patty giggled and Soul could only smirk as he let his head rest against the wall. "You hurt my friends!" He glared at her.

"Oh, so you came looking to join the dead?" She laughed as Black Star narrowed his eyes as he reached out towards Tsubaki who transformed. "Oh, so you both would like to join your friends. Well let's see if you're better off dead like that scythe boy or dissected like the surprising young girl." Soul's heart skipped a beat. Dissected? No, Maka was still alive. He was sure of it.

Kid, Liz, Patty and Soul looked around the corner watching the two fight. The witch tried to catch Black Star with her spikes and hammers again but Black Star was too fast. Becoming infuriated she snapped her fingers and held Maka's limp body in front of her making Black Star trip and slid off to the side to avoid hitting his friend.

Soul's eyes went wide. "Maka." He took off after the witch as Black Star stood to the side looking for an opening. "Maka!" He yelled making the witch look at him curious.

"Hmm. You survived. That's surprising. Perhaps I should have dissected you after all." She grinned evilly.

"Put her down!" Soul said as he walked closer. He pulled his weapons from his body blocking many strikes and breaking a few spikes. "Let her go!" He called as he started running at her about to slice when the witch turns putting Maka in the way and sending a spike through his abdomen. Soul stopped bent over as blood came from his mouth and he fell to his knees.

"Soul!" Kid yelled as he ran out with Liz and Patty already in his hands. He quickly shot the witch before she could use Maka as a shield. The witch stumbled back, flailing as she dropped Maka. Soul pulled the spike out and caught her as she fell.

"Maka." He whispered as he ran his hand over her cheek. She was very pale, blood stained her clothing some wounds were still oozing blood as he held her in his arms. "Maka open your eyes." He said as Kid and Black Star fought together to keep the witch away from them. Soul felt his heart begin to fall piece by piece as every second passed that Maka just lay limp in his arms.

Kid fired repeatedly as he tried to move closer on one side while Black Star used enchanted sword mode. The two meisters had had enough. This witch had hurt their friends badly and it seemed like she had hurt Maka even more while they worked on getting to her. They threw all their anger at the witch into an attack as Kid used his death Cannon sending the witch back into the wall before falling forward into Black Star's enchanted sword attack cutting her several times before she screamed before bursting into swirling black wind and condensing into a green soul. The two young men turned and looked at Soul still talking to Maka trying to wake her up. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki transformed back as they watched.

"Maka. It's over.…. Just wake up….. Come on…" He begged as he felt his throat tightening. As his friends walked over he ducked his head down, burying his face in her neck as he continued mumbling and whispering to her. "Please…. Maka, just….. open your eyes….. don't do this…. don't go….. I love you. Maka, I love you. don't leave…" He trailed off as his voice cut out.

"S-soul…" They heard making Soul jolt as he sat up and looked down at Maka who cracked her eyes open. "Soul….. is….. is this…..real?" She mumbled as she looked at him. Soul looked down, not sure if he was imagining it. "Are you….. really here?" She whispered as she reached up, resting her hand on his chest.

"Yeah, it's real. I'm really here, Maka." He said before he pulled her close and hugged her tight. He felt her arm wrap up over his shoulder, around his neck as her body shook with sobs. Soul pushed away the twinge of pain that tried to take over as he just held her whispering softly. "It's okay now. You're safe."

"I'll call in for help." Kid said as he walked off to call his father. Tsubaki and Liz glanced at each other before moving Patty and Black Star away leaving the two alone.

"S-soul…." Maka whimpered. "I…. I thought you were….. Were dead." Soul pulled back and smoothed her messy, loose hair back, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb as he looked down.

"I'm not going to die any time soon." He said as green met red. "I would never leave you, Maka. Cool guys never leave the woman they love." She looked up, searching his eyes.

"Soul…" She had no energy left as her eyes started drooping.

"Maka, don't fall asleep…. Don't-."

"I'm not…. I just need to sleep…." She trailed off as she turned her head to rest against his chest, letting herself slip into sleep as Soul held her tight.

"Stein and Spirit are on their way with Nygus and some help." Kid said as he walked over to Soul. "Is she…?" He asked looking down at Maka as the other friends walked back over.

"She's sleeping." Soul smirked as he shook his head. "Lazy nerd." He mumbled never taking his eyes from the young woman in his arms.

They only had to wait two hours before Stein and the others found their way to the cavern where it all started. The friends worked together to get their two wounded friends back down the wall in to an easier place to be found. Spirit ran over to Maka who was back in Soul's arms as he leaned against the wall of the cavern. He reached out checking her pulse.

"She's weak but she's okay." Soul wheezed making Spirit look up at him to see Soul had gone pale. "She woke…. Up for a bit… she couldn't stay…. awake." He coughed and Spirit could see the blood Soul brushed from his mouth quickly.

Nygus walked over and moved Maka to lay flat on the ground. "Soul." Spirit's eyes locked with the blood soaked shirt. "What happened?" Spirit reached out to lift Soul's shirt to see the messy wound.

"It's nothing." Soul pushed Spirit's hand away. "Get Maka taken care of." Spirit looked at his daughter and back to Soul. After he found out Maka was safe he was relieved, seeing her alive, breathing set his mind at ease a little more. On the way, his talk with Stein about the group of friends sneaking off to find her had him running circles. His feelings as a father made him want to see to his daughter but the death scythe and even a bit of the father in him wanted to make sure Soul would be all right.

"S-soul…" They heard Maka whisper. Soul held his stomach, wincing as he pushed from the wall to move closer to Maka. "Soul…" She cracked her eyes to look for him.

Soul gently ran his hand over her cheek. "I'm here." He said softly. Spirit watched silently as he saw the interaction between the two and he thought back to his conversation with Stein. Now that he had mentioned it, he could see the look on Soul's face as he looked down at Maka, calming her.

"C-cold." Maka whimpered. "Soul…" Soul winced as he pulled his jacket off and laid it over her.

"Nygus is going to take care of you now." He said as she grabbed his hand. "I… I need to sit down….. Just relax." He said softly before Nygus picked her up and moved her onto a stretcher that two men wheeled away as Soul fell backwards to lean against the wall again breathing heavy.

"Soul, we need to address your wounds." Nygus told him as she moved to his side with her medical bag. Soul looked over as Stein walked out with Maka; he looked at Black Star sitting off to the side a little bit.

"Black Star." Soul said making his friend look at him then at Maka being wheeled out and nodding. Slowly he stood and followed out with Spirit beside him. Nygus worked on cleaning the wounds and making sure there was no major damage as the black blood could be seen already setting in. Soul closed his eyes letting his head rest against the wall.

"You're real stupid you know that?" Soul heard making his eyes snap open to see Spirit standing beside him with his hands on his hips and a glare. "You run around majorly hurt to search for your meister when you were told to not leave your hospital room, then you get yourself beat and now you have my daughter refusing to have anyone with her but you while they try to fix her wounds." Soul furrowed his brows. "She's demanding to see you. For some reason she thinks you died."

"She…. Thinks…." Soul shook his head.

"Black Star won't be able to keep her there for long." Spirit reached out, not looking happy at all, as he helped Soul stand up. "I'm not happy about how attached Maka has come to be to you." He grumbled. "I never wanted you near my Maka."

"Like you ever had a say in what…. Maka did… no one can…. Tell her what to do." Soul smirked as he still held his side while Spirit helped him walk.

Spirit sighed in defeat as they heard Black Star trying to talk Maka into relaxing. "I really hate that you're right. And I really hate that she is so stubborn but she is tough and will fight for what she loves." The two men stopped and watched as Maka clung to Soul's jacket, trying to get up as Black Star stood on the stretcher over her pushing her down. "Maka! You can't get up! Gah!" Maka took a breath and quickly shoved him off the stretcher as she threw herself on her feet making Soul jump forward to catch her as she fell to her knees.

"Maka." Soul said as he winced grabbing his side. She looked up at him with tears falling from her bright green eyes. "You need to rest…. you'll only hurt more if you don't." He told her as she held his gaze.

"Soul." She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. The two seemed to forget the people watching as he pulled her close, hugging her tight. "I thought…"

"It's okay." He took his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Come on…. we have to get fixed up." He glanced at Spirit who reached down and lifted Maka up as Black Star pulled Soul's arm over his shoulder to help him over to another stretcher.

Soul sat in a chair beside Maka's bed, looking out the window. It had been five days since they had brought Maka back and he was moving around slowly. His black blood had stopped the bleeding and had aided in healing. Maka was still in the hospital on bed rest as she healed not only her wounds but recovered from dehydration and the trauma. Soul had been able to stay with her as she would wake up with nightmares every so often and Soul was the only one who was able to calm her down and get her to doze back off. He jumped as Maka cried out and her body jolted. He moved closer and wiped a tear away as he spoke softly, calming her down. As far as he could tell she continually replayed their fight with the witch, waking up to think she was still captured and Soul had been killed.

"No." She whimpered as Soul tried to sit back in his chair. He looked at her a minute before he gently helped her move over and climbed onto the bed slowly, careful of his own sore muscles. He propped himself up with the pillow as she rolled slightly to cuddle into his side, resting her head on his chest as she dozed back off.

Soul smoothed her hair as he thought about them. He had confessed but she had gone to sleep and then they were taken back to the hospital where she had been sleeping most of the time and having nightmares. He didn't know what to make of it. She seemed to want him near her but he couldn't tell if it was because she returned his feelings or if it was to comfort the thought of her friend dyeing. He gave a soft sigh as he closed his eyes and let his hand rest on her shoulder, pulling her a little closer. When she woke up again he would tell her again. He needed to know.

Someone cleared their throat making his eyes snap open to see Spirit looking angry. Soul just rolled his eyes. He didn't care what the death scythe thought or wanted. Maka wanted him there she wanted to hold him while she slept so that's where he was going to stay. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you little octopus head?" He glared.

"She had another nightmare." Was all he answered with as he closed his eyes again. The room went silent and Soul thought maybe Spirit left before he felt a tap on his leg making him crack an eye.

"Let's go. We need to talk." Soul looked at Maka sleeping soundly. "It's only for a couple minutes." Spirit watched as Soul gently shifted out to lay Maka on the pillow before following him out of the room.

"What's going on?" Soul asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Spirit heaved a heavy sigh as he turned away from Soul. "You win."

"Huh?"

"You win. Maka trusts you. All I've done is screw up when it comes to her, but you've managed to get her to trust you. I've been watching the last few days and I can see you…. you really care for her." He looked at Soul as he gave a nod and raised an eyebrow. "You…" He sighed before turning and pointing in Soul's face. "Look, I'm only going to say this once. I'm glad you're with her to take care of her. She acts strong but I know she needs someone there for her."

"Uh…" Soul looked at him confused. "What are trying to say, death scythe?"

Spirit's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Soul wasn't going to make this easy. "Take care of my Maka. If you hurt her you're going to have to deal with me! Got it?!" He yelled as he got into the younger man's face making Soul look at him a minute before giving a small smirk. "Hey! I'm-!" The two men turned and ran back into the room hearing Maka scream. Spirit stopped as Soul went to the bed and pulled Maka into a hug. He was not used to the partners acting like this. It was a bit unsettling but he could get used to it, knowing Soul loved her and that's all he wanted for Maka.

Maka glared at her friends as they stood out front of the academy. They had taken one of her books and refused to give it back until she agreed to play basketball with them. Soul stood beside her with a smirk as he watched Black Star taunt her. "Give me my book!" She yelled before lunging at the ninja meister only to miss. Soul shook his head as he watched the two with Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

It had been almost six months since the fight that had almost taken Maka and Soul from the group. Since then Maka and Soul had recovered and gone home to talk about what they felt and wanted which turned out with them in a relationship, while they told their friends they continued to act like themselves, saving their intimate moments for private moments. The others were able to catch a few moments when the two thought they were alone, but never said anything. Deciding to keep what they hear and see to themselves with a smile.

"Come on Maka. You know you want to." Black Star said as he dodged another one of her lunges.

"No! I just want to read my book. Come on Black Star. Give it back!" She called as she balled her fists glaring daggers at her friend.

Black Star shook his head. "Not until you agree." He smirked and looked at Soul, just now noticing his friend had joined the group. "Hey Soul. You're in for a game right?" Soul closed his eyes as he shrugged.

"I think I'm going to pass this time." Black Star looked at him upset that he was bailing on the game. "Next time." He said giving Maka an opening to grab her book and shove Black Star.

"Hey!" He yelled at her as she just turned away and started walking away. "Can't you keep her under control or something? I mean you are going out with her." He grumbled as Soul smirked and looked over at Maka walking away angrily.

"I've got no control over her. You're on your own." Soul looked back and saw Black Star cross his arms. "Don't take her stuff and try asking first." He said before he walked off following Maka's path, finding her at his bike. "You ready?" He asked as he stopped in front of her. She looked upset as she just nodded. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go home." She shook her head. Soul reached out grabbing her hand as he moved closer, making her look up at him.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

Maka gave a sigh as she looked back down at her books. "He's so infuriating." She mumbled. "He just takes my things and demands me to do what he says. He doesn't see that it's not like it was a couple years ago."

"Black Star doesn't think. You know that." Soul saw her shrug and look away. He reached up and gently turned her chin up making her look back at him. "Let's go home. I'll make us dinner tonight and we can just stay in like you like to do."

"Soul, you should go play basketball with them. It's not fair to you." She shook her head but he just gave a soft smirk before he leaned in and kissed her. Pulling back, he could see the small smile on her face accompanied by the slight blush. Even after six months of dating, she still blushed like a little kid with her crush.

"Let's go home." He said making her nod before he leaned down kissing her again, this time a little longer before climbing on his bike followed by her and they were off. Things had started out in fear and settled in love.


End file.
